Phantom Hitchhiker
by Little-Clementine
Summary: Scary one-shot. Rated M. Christian picks up a hitchhiker on the way to his sisters wedding, completely unaware it was the anniversary of her bloody murder.


My car skidded to a screeching halt in the ditch beside the badly cemented road. The force made my head whiplash against the steering wheels. Odd shapes played before my eyes.

"Ow!" I groaned out of both pain and just too much stress. My head was throbbing. Rubbing my forehead didn't seem to work, just make it worse.

I can't just leave her there. She looked so small. As if the world could swallow her up and no one would notice. But she could be dangerous. Mass murderer, Axe killer kind of dangerous.

My phone sprung to life, singing a happy jingle. The sharp tune sliced the silence I was drowning in, making me jump.  
>I hit the back of my head on my leather seat.<p>

"Fuck my life." I muttered to myself, this time rubbing the back of my head. I glanced at the cracked screen of my ancient phone.  
>Apparently I had missed two calls and lots of angry text messages from the one and only, legendary: Rose Ozera, my annoying twin sister.<p>

And sadly, soon-to-be Belikova. She was getting married to the Russian next Saturday.

I snorted out laughter as I read her threaten my life over texts. Honestly, I had no idea why she was mad. It must be somewhere in these texts. It probably has something to do with her wedding. She was truly was bridezilla incarnated.

But if that were my sister who was standing out there, miserable, I would definitely want a helpful stranger helping her.

So that's how I made my decision. Probably to my doom.

I rubbed my still pounding brow, once, then twice before starting my bio-diesel fueled car. Yes, I was a sucker for the environment. The French fries smell was a bonus.

The drive was bumpy. I could only see as far out as the headlights allowed me to. The only Sound I heard was the comforting hum of my engine. I was watching pine trees blur past me, waiting for that distinct figure to appear again.

And there it was. I slammed my foot down on brakes, wheels screeching against the concrete.

The pale Girl was caught by surprise. She dropped her hand and just stared.

"Are you going to get in or what?" I huffed. I checked my watch in the dim light of the dashboard.

Even before I finished my sentence, the girl scrambled into the backseat of my car.

"Thank you! Oh God, you don't know how- thank you, thank you, thank you!" Relief lightened up her delicate features. She tried to arrange her wind blown Scandinavian blond hair while simultaneously straightening out her skimpy purple dress. "Ugh, I totally forgot my phone at home! I'm soooooo stupid! Thank you!"

I nodded my head in acknowledgment before I started the rusty engine. It took a few tries but finally it sprung to life.

"So..." I cleared my throat, "Where to?"

I looked through the mirror at the eerily beautiful girl. She was captivating and it took all my will to tear my eyes from her.

"Oh, right..." she seemed to think for a moment, "Just drop me of at the nearest station please."

"You sure?" I raised a skeptical eyebrow at her in the mirror. I knew from experience how dangerous those stations this late in the night- maybe even early in the morning. Which raised my next question, why was she out this late at night in the middle of the woods without a purse or cell or any transportation? Could she be a hooker? Her face structure told me she was still very young. 17, 18 maybe. All I knew was that something was wrong with this situation.

"Yeah, don't worry about me!"

She gave me a faint smile and a small laugh. This strange beauty had a strange effect on me. She made me want to melt into my torn leather seat.

I tried my hardest to concentrate on the rough street but my gaze kept getting pulled to the pale, pale girl. Details filtered in as I inspected her more. The way she sometimes reached up to pull at her left ear. The way she crinkled nose just before she sneezed. The way her arms are covered in goosebumps. The way the occasional street lamps illuminated her translucent skin and jade green eyes.

Man, she was really pale!

The hum of the engine was the loudest sound in the car again and the silence was starting to feel uncomfortable.

So I broke it.

"So, ummm, what's your name?" It was a pretty lame question. The look on her face told me she thought the same.

Her lips curled into a soft, bizarre smile. One I've never seen before.

"Lissa Dragomir. What's yours?"

"Christian." I couldn't think of what else to say. My mind went blank as I stared at her exotic features.  
>"Ummmm," I dragged my eyes back at the street and forced them to stay there. The memory of her clouded my mind.<p>

I had to look again. She was so beautiful.

I looked back at her again. She caught me and gave me a sweet smile while rubbing the goosebumps on her arms. I frowned. It _was_ pretty cold in the car since the heater broke.

I fiddled with the dials for a while until I gave it up as a hopeless cause. I even asked Sydney, my sisters car obsessed best friend to look at it and she said nothing could be done. This car is simply trash.

So I opt to simply go with giving her my over sized sweater I threw on the passenger seat earlier.

"Here you-" My words drop of as I continuously stare in shock at the back seat where I just threw my sweater.

The _empty_ backseat.

Because Lissa was gone.

As in, not sitting in the seat she had been sitting in moments earlier.

As in, not in my car anymore.

As in, disappeared into thin air.

My breathing became laboured. My sight blurred. I felt immobile.

A cold wave passed through me.

What had just happened? Where did she go?

My eyes never left the backseat where she disappeared as I pressed the breaks with my foot.

But nothing happened.

The car didn't stop.

It continued skidding down the road.

My mind was blank with horror. How could this have happened?

For the first time, I looked through my wind screen.

And there lay the eerily beautiful girl, sleek hair whipping from the wind outside, on the hood of my dilapidated car.

I'm pretty sure I blanked out.

When I woke (or didn't) she was still there, a cruel smile twisting her exquisite lips, mocking me.

"What? Never believed in ghosts did you?" A sadistic laugh twinkled in my ears tauntingly. Even though I was pretty sure she was trying (and succeeding) to kill, I couldn't help appreciate her beauty.

"I'm sick of you narrow minded humans." She spat delicately. "Even though you're a pretty cute one." She gave me a crazy giggle I have only ever heard my sister elicit when talking about her Russian hunk.

I am ashamed to say I melted to that giggle.

"Too bad you have to die." She shrugged one shoulder gracefully.

That's when I broke into hysteria.

I tried yanking the doors opened, stepping the breaks, smashing the windows or front screen. Nothing happened.

I was doomed.

Just if I hadn't picked up the hitchhiker.

I was sobbing and croaking, "Help!" pathetically. The phantom confirmed it to me with the look she was shooting me.

"Not so cute anymore." She mumbled.

My body locked down, all happy memories flashing before my eyes.

Then...nothing.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" She sobbed for the billionth time, wild haired, into her handsome fiances chest. He stroked her dark hair which reflects the blue and red lights from the ambulance and pulled the robe she threw on, in the few seconds she had to get ready, tighter around his beloved. His eyes scanned the crime scene as he rubbed his face into his lovers hair. "Can't anything be done!"<p>

She continued wailing at the bearded officer. The scene was bloody with a horrible sense of deja vu laying thick as a blanket. Quiet, somber whispers from the paramedics and officers filled the air of the deserted street.

"No. We apologize for your loss." He turned away, not being able to stand watching the heartbroken woman. Just then, the doors to the ambulance slammed shut with finality. The sobs of the gorgeous woman turned into hysterics.

"Dimitri! H-He's dead! Dead! How? D-Dimitri, how can Christian be dead!"

No one knew that if they would just dig around in the frozen ground near the tree the man drove into, they would find the corpse of a beautiful young girl named after a dragon, murdered and dumped there, only a few years earlier.


End file.
